My Heart Told Me So
by Kikirini-chan
Summary: REPOSTED [Shonen-ai][Kurama x Hiei] Kurama loves Hiei, Hiei is oblivious to his feelings. When Kurama is almost hit by a car, things change but will Hiei be able to accept it? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dun own Yu Yu Hakusho...don't try to sue me, you'll only get pocket lint.  
  
A/N: Ohayo, minna-san!! I'm baaaaaack! My old account on ff.net crashed, so I simply made a new one. I'm reposting my fanfics, so if you've read this before..um, gomen ne. This was my first completed fic on ff.net, not to mention my first shonen-ai one as well. It seems like I wrote it a million years ago, but it was really only around September last year. Well, enjoy. Reviews are appreciated as always.  
  
thoughts  
  
-Knock knock-  
Kurama's evergreen eyes opened, though groggily from deep sleep. He grinned knowingly, and pulling his head off the pillow, he faced the moonlit window of his darkened room. Sure enough, Hiei was looking in. Kurama pulled it open, letting the fire appirition in.  
Hiei smirked, and pulled himself into the familiar posture, hunched up in the windowsill. Kurama collapsed onto his bed.  
"You came again, I see."  
"This ningen crap they call 'sleep' is boring. I hate lying around with my eyes closed."  
Kurama chuckled, his eyes closing sleepily. Here was Hiei, escaping from the bore of ningen habits in the fifth nightly visit he had given Kurama. Of course, it was to talk. Hiei usually complained of everything that involved the Ningenkai, always involving how annoying Kuwabara's voice was and how Yusuke resembled an ugly girl. Kurama had laughed every time, but behind it he always wondered what the youkai thought of him. Surely, Hiei would come up with some other insultive resemblance that the youko would laugh at, and he would remain unwary of what Kurama himself thought of the demon.  
To be honest, Kurama thought Hiei was just amazing. Yes, he was gay, he had realized it long before, with the way he stared at Hiei with awe, being sure the youkai didn't see. He admired Hiei, being brave, merciless, and just not giving a damn in general. Kurama wished he could tell him how he felt...but he knew that Hiei would never accept it. It was as Kurama had told himself: Telling them is half the battle...dealing with their reaction was another. Hiei was not gay; that was for certain. He didn't seem to remotely like anyone at that. Kurama had no chance with him whatsoever, and telling Hiei how he felt would only ruin the precious friendship they had.  
"You asleep, kitsune?"  
"No," Kurama replied, "just thinking..." he yawned slightly, and turned to the alarm clock. "It's already 1 am... that's kind of you, letting me sleep in later."  
Hiei smirked. "You're becoming ningen yourself. It's pathetic." He turned his head and stared out the window, letting the faint moon's dim light splash onto his face like cool water.  
Kurama sighed, and pulled himself up. "Ningens aren't that bad...Hiei..." he said quietly.  
"Ningens are pathetic and soft. You know that Kurama," Hiei said harshly. He faced the youko again. "You're growing soft."  
Kurama sighed, and pushed his head into the pillow again.  
"Just don't let it get to you completely...I'd hate to be the only demon traitor left," Hiei remarked. Kurama grinned, his eyes closing again, numbness spreading throughout him...  
"Kurama...? ...hn. He's asleep again...he makes it look so easy." Plling himself out the window, he vanished into the night.  
  
Hiei concentrated, letting his entire mind and body be focused on the katana he held in his hand. His eyes intensified.  
"Hyaaa!" he cried and in an instant he was soaring toward the tree, every ounce of his mind bent on destroying it. There was a slash, a loud creak and in a delayed second, the tree fell, crashing to the ground. Hiei smirked defiantly.  
"Way to go, Hiei!" cheered an annoying voice all-too-familiar...  
Hiei turned to it, and sure enough there stood Yusuke, the whole gang with him. Hiei frowned in disgust.  
Kazuma rushed over to Hiei. "Is that all you've got, demon? Well, my rei-ken will kick you a--"  
"Don't kid yourself baka. If you want me to kill you right now I will."  
Turning away from Kazuma, whose face was now red with anger, Hiei flopped down under a tree and crossed his arms. "Baka," he remarked to himself, looking over at the entire group who were now setting up the picnic they had planned. "Why am I even here..? I can't stand this ningen death-trap anymore."  
"It's not that bad, Hiei. Once you learn the ningen habits, it's actually quite pleasant," Kurama remarked, approaching the youkai.  
Disgusting.  
Kurama grinned, and turned to the group.  
Yusuke tossed his wallet to the youko. "Oi, Kurama-kun, will you get us some sodas!" he yelled. Grinning again, Kurama nodded and set off.  
Hiei closed his eyes. He could feel the sun's warmth on his face  
/Like the demonic flames within me/  
The sound of Botan's chattering perked his ears. As usual, she was rattling on about her latest adventures with cosmetics and shampoo. Hiei frowned in annoyance.  
/The cry of malice and death/  
Shaking the thought out of his head, his eyes opened, gazing ahead to the group, in time to see Yusuke plant a light kiss on Keiko's lips.  
"Disgusting," Hiei remarked. "I'm not staying here in this hell- hole."  
  
"I think this is enough for six sodas," Kurama muttered, crossing the busy street. Hiei followed soon behind.  
"Kurama!" Hiei shouted, "I'm coming with you!"  
Kurama turned to face the voice slowly as the crosswalk emptied, just as the light switched to the lit red letters: DON'T WALK.  
Hiei's eyes widened.  
Down the street, a convertible zoomed onward, its drivers unaware of the red head not far.  
"Kurama ... MOVE!"  
Kurama's eyes widened as the car came into view, fiery red under the sunlight.  
There was a screech, a rustle of movement, and a cry from Kurama.  
"Jeez, sir, are you alright?" a teenage boy asked, jumping out of the car. A girl emerged from the other side, her face full of worry.  
Kurama opened his eyes reluctantly, panting from fear. His hair lay messily across the pavement.  
Hiei knelt over him, his crimson eyes wide.  
"Kurama...are you okay?"  
"Hiei..."  
Kurama pulled himself up, pushing his weight onto his arms.  
"Tell me you're okay, Kurama," Hiei pleaded. He felt strangely caring, usually looking at Kurama as a ningen-loving weirdo youko, now deathly worried about him.  
"Sir, I--" the boy began, more nervously this time. "Are you--"  
Kurama pushed his face forward, pulling Hiei into what was an unmistakable kiss. Hiei's eyes closed, welcoming the embrace. Warmth spread through his lips.  
K-Kurama...wait...  
His eyes widened. He, Hiei, was kissing Kurama. Kissing. A ningen act of affection. No..he was a boy. He wasn't gay. He had no feelings for the youko whatsoever...or did he?  
Pulling himself away from Kurama quickly, he fell back onto the warm pavement. Kurama's eyes, almost pleadingly stared at him.  
"No...no..." Hiei stammered. He stood, and in an eyeblink he had vanished in great speed.  
Kurama fell back. "Hiei..." he said, his eyes large, asking if what had happened was real.  
The boy leapt back. "Uh...I'll just be going now..." With a zoom of the car, they left.  
"Hiei..."  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N: Now that I think about it, I don't really like this fic...I guess I started it off a bit too quickly....;; ::watches readers skip over her random authoress ravings:: I dunno, I guess at the time I wasn't all that usued to romance fics...and the sappiness level is high ... blech... DEATH TO SAP!! ANGST FOREVER!!!  
  
Ano...review I guess... I'll probably update tonight...after all I'm a fast typer and I've got the print-out right here... ja... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: . I don't own YYH. It belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, the genius. His only fault was marrying Takeuchi Naoko (the maker of Sailor Moon). Blecch....  
  
A/N: Wow...ppl actually like this ancient fic of mine...I'm surprised. Compared to the fics I write now I can't say I like this fic, it went fast and wasn't very well planned, since I had originally wanted it to be shorter than it ended up...Oh well. Thanks for the reviews. (More...? ::hopes::  
  
thoughts  
  
A dream.  
Kurama sat quietly in his darkened room, awaiting the dawn. Moonlight was scarce this night, not allowing a single shard of its glow in the window. The clock flashed its red numbers: 2:57 AM.  
It had to have been a dream. But still...He touched his fingers gently to his lips. How can a dream feel so real...?Pulling his hand from his face, he glanced at the window. For the third night in a row it was untouched by Hiei's hands, without his face peering in.  
Dreams weren't real. Dreams didn't happen in real life, they were wild and undisturbed by the bitterness of reality. But if dreams weren't real, why had Hiei seemed to have vanished from Kurama's life altogether?  
Falling back onto the soft pillows he sighed, and the cool air washed over him.  
Such soft lips...  
Since that day on the street, everything had seemed like a dream to Kurama. Koenma had called on the gang for a new mission, one of which involved repelling a few demons that had entered the Ningenkai. Kurama, of course, supplied himself with a rose and arrived with the group. To his dismay, Hiei never showed.  
For almost a week, in the dark hours of night, Hiei had visited Kurama with nothing more to do but talk. For three days now his nights had been undisturbed and peaceful. Shiori hadn't had to worry about the nightly conversations to her relief, but to Kurama it was silent torture.  
His eyes closing, the last moment with Hiei played again, foggy, but true, tearing at him.  
-"Kurama...are you okay?"-  
-"Hiei..."-  
-The passion flared in his heart, he was so close to Hiei...closer than he'd ever dreamed...leaning forward his lips met with Hiei's. His eyes closed and he let the warmth expand to his heart...-  
Kurama bit his lip, hating the memory, wishing that one moment of warmth and passion had lasted forever.  
-Hiei pulled away suddenly, and Kurama stared at him pleadingly, begging him to pull back into the embrace.-  
-"No...no..."-  
The memory itself seemed to fade as Kurama drifted into sleep, leaving its sour remnants of pain in his heart.  
  
Hiei's eyes opened slowly, grogginess reflecting clearly through them. "So that's sleep," he muttered, shaking off his drowsiness. "It sucks."  
His night had been still, but torturous, haunted by what they called 'dreams'. He hated those as well.  
-"Hiei..." the familiar voice pleaded.  
Hiei growled, "Get out of my head!"  
-Green eyes like the ningen trees, so close it wasn't possible, half- closed...-  
"Why...I don't like him! How...can this be happening?!"  
Hiei's door opened, and Yukina, in her usual blue kimono, entered, her soft face troubled. "Hiei," she began softly, "I heard you shouting, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"A-are you sure?"  
"I'm fine, Yukina. Thanks for the concern." He smiled slightly.  
"If you say so, onisan." She smiled as well, and left the room.  
Hiei, pulling the smile off quickly, pulled on the usual black shirt, slumping onto the futon again. "Why can't I get this out of my head...?"  
Pulling himself up, he walked downstairs. Yukina stood in the kitchen, frying eggs. Next to her stood...  
Hiei frowned. "What is HE doing here?"  
Yukina smiled pretty, unaware of the situation. "I invited him over for breakfast! I thought it'd be fun, since you two are such good friends."  
Hiei turned away stubbornly. "I'm leaving."  
"Hiei!" Yukina cried.  
Walking out, he slammed the door.  
"I don't understand," Yukina said quietly, placing her spatula on the stove, "Hiei's been so strange lately, ever since that picnic we had a couple days ago..."  
Kurama remained silent.  
"You must know what's wrong with him!" Yukina said, turning to him. "You're his friend, you must know."  
Kurama turned to her, his evergreen eyes solemn. "It ... it's a long story, Yukina..."  
"You must tell me."  
Kurama sighed. "Very well then."  
  
This is bullshit.  
Hiei steered himself into a restaurant, seating himself. A waitress came over with some tea shortly after.  
Just bullshit. Yukina has good intentions but she doesn't realize the situation. Kurama...how dare he come back to my house after that.  
He leaned back.  
But still...He grimaced. He won't get out of my head! I ... I can't stop...thinking about him... NO. I won't allow these thoughts to cross my mind...I don't like Kurama. I refuse to like Kurama...I ...  
The thought of the warm kiss replayed, more clearly than ever.  
I won't ... but .. I can't...I won't fall in love with Kurama. Love is a ningen softness. I am a demon, free of these pitiful emotions...but somehow...I feel...like that's changing.What...what if...I do...fall in love with him...what if...what if I am...?  
Sighing, he threw down a thousand yen and left his untouched tea, walking out the door.  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N: Wow, Hiei in a restaurant, with money???? OOCNESS GALORE!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Hahaha, I wish I could revise this and make it better, but...NOSTALGIA ...GETTING BETTER OF ME....::chokes and dies:: Strange tho...Hiei and Yukina have a house in this...::thinks random incest thoughts:: no, NO!! Think..think happy thoughts!! ....NOT THOSE HAPPY THOUGHTS!!! arrgh!  
  
REVIEW CORNER  
  
rebekah - Thanks! I will, unless my teachers are mean and give me homework.  
  
Kitsune Kit - Ano...arigatou? ::hides from capitalized letters:: Eep...0.o;  
  
DarkangelWings - Yesh, it is a lil fast ne? Annoying old story... EEP!! ::nostalgia tortures her slowly:: Hai, sap is good with angst leading up to it and vice versa, in fact, my very favorite story on this website is an example of such...though I could never write as well as that ::cries:: thanks for the review!!  
  
Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hey. Ppl say I'm very talented when it comes to drawing YYH, so I can PRETEND I'm the creator, but sadly, I'm not...(notes how there is no X-rated yaoi content in the manga)  
  
A/N: Konnichi wa minna-san I'm back yet again!! Mwaha! This chapter contains some gore, be warned, though I can't say its anything worse than you'll see in the uncut episodes, so..yeah.  
  
thoughts  
  
One week later  
  
Yukina smiled sweetly, pushing a strand of blue hair out of her soft face. Her hands returned to the counter, chopping up lotus roots gracefully. Steps in the next room grabbed her attention, as Hiei slid the kitchen door open and entered the room.  
"Oniisan," Yukina said quietly, "lunch is almost ready! I'm making your favorite--"  
"I won't be here."  
"Nani?"  
"I won't be here, Yukina." He looked away. "I'm going to some training grounds for the week...I won't be back for a while."  
Yukina stood there, dumbfounded. Sliding open the door again, he left.  
He's running away...She sighed, and returned to the roots. ...from...his heart...  
-"I'm in love with him, Yukina..."- Kurama's voice echoed in her mind.  
-"H-Hiei...I don't think he'll --"-  
-"I know..He won't accept it. He'll hate me for it."-  
Hiei...your mind is confused...  
She scooped the vegetables into a bowl, and pulled out some fresh carrots.  
But even a youkai's heart is never unclear.  
  
Silence...I hate the silence. The Makai was always buzzing with the sounds of killing and suffering...but the silence found so easily in the Ningenkai is more painful than anything demonic.  
Lifting his pen off his homework, a silent tear drifted down Kurama's face, one of many. Wiping it away, he sighed.  
He didn't understand. For so long he had silently loved Hiei, knowing every day that Hiei would never feel the same way; That if he told the youkai he would never hear Hiei saying the same words back to him. Like a fact of life, he accepted it, however badly it ripped at his heart.  
I can't take it anymore.  
He stood up, watching the pen roll off the table.  
I have to find Hiei.  
Walking out on a confused Shiori, he sighed.  
  
Pulling out the familiar katana, Hiei's Jagan glowed, focusing all his energy and power into the weapon. "Hyaa-UH!" He had leapt into the air, only for a great force to lash at him, knocking him back to the ground. Looking up, the Jaganshi frowned. "Where the hell...did you come from?!"  
A youkai stood there, with large muscles and flame-red skin. He bared his teeth aggressively.  
A Kyukonki...Hiei identified. "What do you want you baka?!"  
"Feh," the demon chuckled. Grabbing Hiei by the collar of his shirt he lifted the Jaganshi up. "Traitor...you can be the first to die." He held a fist back. "FIRST I'LL RIP OFF YOUR UGLY!" He lashed at the youkai, who vanished.  
"Are you so sure?"  
"What the--?!" it snarled, staring at its empty hands in awe. Leaping up, Hiei slashed down his katana. "Gyaaah!" the demon cried. He painfully lifted up his bloody stumps for hands.  
Hiei smirked.  
Lowering his hands, the demon began grinning as well, laughing maniacally.  
"Baka," Hiei remarked. "Do I need to cut off your head instead?!"  
The demon laughed even harder. Shadows flared from the bloody stumps, forming new hands, leaving nothing but the dried bloodstains on his wrists.  
Hiei's eyes widened. "You...you're Kage, the shape-shifter!"  
Kage laughed. "Well, Forbidden Child? You've figured it out. Too bad you won't live long enough to see m true powers!" He held his hands out in a fighter's stance, ready to strike.  
"Are you so sure?" said a familiar voice. "REI GUN!!" The reiki grew, its blue light blinding the youkai. With a great boom, it blasted toward him, and Kage crossed his arms, daring to deflect it. He was thrown back into a tree, crushing it under the might of the Rei Gun.  
"You baka," Hiei muttered turning to Yusuke who lowered his hands. "Do you really think I can't defend myself from him?!"  
"Well, sadly Hiei we're teammates. That means I have to risk my ass to save yours every time."  
Hiei frowned.  
Pulling himself up, Kage laughed. "Is that you all have, Reikai Tantei? (1) I'll admit it was more than I bargained for but it's still too weak."  
Kuwabara jumped out from behind Yusuke. "Reiken!" he cried, and the golden sword materialized in his hands. "I'll take him on Urameshi!" he declared. Bolting at the demon, he thrust his sword through the youkai's abdomen. Blood splattered on his face.  
Kage choked slightly, then, grinning again, his wounds healed as quickly as they were inflicted.  
"No way!" Kuwabara cried. With a swift slash of Kage's hand, Kuwabara was thrown back, knocked out.  
"KUWABARA!" Yusuke cried, running to his teammate.  
  
What was that I just heard?!Kurama asked himself. Several birds, scared by something, alit into the air nearby. Such reiki...there's battle nearby...His eyes narrowing, he ran onward.  
  
Yusuke looked up, his face red with anger. "Youma! You'll pay for that!"  
Kage grinned, and thrusting his arm out it morphed into razor-sharp tentacles, spiralling toward Yusuke with grim precision. Scooping up his fallen comrade, he bolted out of the way, barely dodging.  
Kurama emerged from the woods into the clearing. Seeing the monster, he stifled a gasp. "It...it can't be...Kage?!"  
"Hiei, look out!" Yusuke cried.  
Hiei turned to it...the same tentacles were zooming at him, too close...he had to move quickly...  
"HIEI, MOVE!" Kurama leapt at him, shoving the Jaganshi over.  
Hiei...you saved me once...and now it's my turn to repay the favor...He smiled grimly. There was a sickening slash as the attack ripped through his stomach. The red of blood stained his magenta uniform. There was a thud as he fell to the ground, then all was still.  
"KURAMA!!" Hiei cried.  
  
(1) Umm...I dunno if Reikai Tantei means Spirit Detective...care to fill me in?  
  
A/N: Kage...a very pathetic demon I created for this story...at the time, I thought it was a good idea, but now...::snorts and laughs herself to death:: Gomen ne...::giggles:: I lurve criticizing my old work...::snorts:: Ano...review? Final chapter will be up tomorrow if my teachers, once again, don't give me too much homework. GET YOUR CANDLES AND PRAY FOR KURAMA!!!  
  
Review Corner---  
  
Kitsune Kit - EEP!!! ::throws a rock at the capital letters only to miss horribly and run away screaming::  
  
Ryoko - ::smiles:: Thanks, but actually, either way is correct. The most correct spelling would be Youkou. It's because, translated literally, an 'o' is spelled 'ou'...the u is silent. It's weird, but makes sense. "Youko" just looks good to me so I spell it like that. Thanks tho!   
  
Tifa16 - Thankies   
  
Keira=FlamingRage - Eep 0.0;; please...don't kill me...I updated...::hides:: 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Look, if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, it would be ummm...not on Cartoon Network....and would definitely have a higher rating than T (for teens)...Um that's just me tho....;;  
  
A/N: The shocking conclusion...lol, no...just the conclusion...::wishes she could revise this story just to pick on her past self:: Ano, it's sappy...scary sappy....0.o;; ::bashes self::  
  
And I just realized, the slashes I've been using for thoughts haven't been showing up!! ::cries:: Hey...maybe italics will work now...though...testing italics... ::hopes it works...::  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"No..." Hiei stammered, his eyes widening. "Kurama...no, you can..." Scrambling over to the kitsune, he pulled him into his arms, cradling him there.  
Kurama's eyes slid in and out of focus. 'Hiei...you're so close...' The pain had stopped, leaving him strangely peaceful. "H...Hiei..."  
"Hai, Kurama?"  
"Hiei...I...I'm s-sorry I hurt you.."  
"No, Kurama--"  
"Forgive me...but I'll never... stop loving you...forgive me--" His eyes closed slowly, and with a peaceful smile on his lips, his head toppled over limply.  
"NO!" Hiei cried. "No, Kurama..." Tears streamed from his eyes as he buried his face in the redhead's chest.  
'This strange feeling...' Pulling his hand to his chest, he realized..this was what the ningens called a broken heart...  
Everything was torn. He, Hiei, had denied the kitsune everything...and Kurama was--  
"Pathetic fool," Kage remarked. "You've grown soft in the ningen world." He chuckled slightly.  
-Ningens are pathetic and soft. You know that Kurama," he had said to the sleepy kitsune. "You're growing soft."-  
Wiping the tears, he stood, his crimson eyes hardening.  
Kage laughed even more. "Have I struck a soft spot, traitor? Don't worry, you'll be with your ningen wannabe soon enough."  
'No. Kurama can't be dead...I know...I...I WON'T ACCEPT IT!'  
"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG, BAKA!!" he cried, thrusting forth his katana. "KEN NO KOKURYU HA!" The Jagan glowed a brilliant hue of green, the same color of the reiki surrounding his katana. The glow faded after what seemed a flash of movement. Kage stood there dumbfounded, interrupted as blood ruptured from him.  
"No!" he cried. "I WON'T LOSE!" Concentrating his reiki, the shadows flared out again.  
"Oh no you don't, youma!" Yusuke cried, getting up. He held up his fist, a blue glow about it. "SHOT GUN!"  
"NOOO!" Kage cried, obliterating in the blast.  
"Heh." Yusuke grinned, pulling down his fist. He kicked at Kuwabara. "Wake up, you big oaf."  
Hiei walked slowly over to the silent kistune, picking him up.  
"You're quiet for once, Hiei..." Yusuke remarked.  
"Baka," Hiei muttered. He vanished.  
  
The dished clinked softly as Yukina scrubbed them, smiling gently. With a quick glance out the window, her face brightened. Drying her hands quickly she rushed to the door and slid it open. "Oniisan!" she cried, running outside, only to halt.  
Hiei treaded slowly toward her, his face blank, stained from fallen tears and blood shed.  
"Yukina.." he said softly.  
Everything seemed to stop within Yukina. "O-Oniisan..! What happened?!"  
Silent tears drifted down his face. He lifted the bleeding Kurama into Yukina's arms.  
Yukina's heart ached beyond comprehension at the sight of her beloved brother...never before had she seen the seemingly stoic youkai shed tears.  
"I...I refuse to believe he's dead..." Hiei muttered. "I refuse...Yukina, I beg you, please heal him."  
"Oniisan!"  
"Onegai, Yukina..." He hesitated for a moment, before pulling the small girl into his arms into what was an unmistakable embrace, and pulling away.  
"Hai...Oniisan..." She smiled, or at least tried to, shedding tears as well. A sob escaped her mouth as she hurried into the house.  
'Yes Hiei...I knew you'd follow your heart.' Holding her hands out, a soft glow shone from them. Kurama wounds began to heal, and the dirt began to fade from his face. 'And now I won't let it be broken.'  
  
Silence drifted around the Jaganshi. Wanting to swat it away like an annoying fly, Hiei sighed. Yukina had long since left, needing to buy more groceries. Kurama still lay silently in a bed, his face gentle and silent. Hiei smiled again. Hours before Yukina had emerged from the room, drained of her energy, but still grinning. "He's fine," she had said, "he's alive."  
Hiei's eyes had shed tears like never before, and happiness -- something Hiei had never known before -- filled his heart like cool water. Even though Kurama had slept on for hours now, the feeling of such happiness hadn't worn off.  
'Although he could wake up. Damn kitsune's gotta sleep in.' He smiled humorously at the thought.  
There was the soft pat of feet on the floor. The bedroom door slid open and Kurama emerged groggily.  
Crossing his arms quickly, Hiei looked away.  
"H-Hiei...?" Kurama said softly.  
"It took you long enough to wake up, kitsune."  
Kurama flushed, looking away.  
-"Just don't let it get to you completely...I'd hate to be the only demon traitor left."-  
-"Hiei..."-  
-"KURAMA!"-  
-"Forgive me...but I'll never....stop loving you...forgive me--"-  
The memories flashed through Hiei's mind, paingin his heart even more. Standing up, he approached the kitsune, halting before him.  
Kurama gazed at him, covering up his emotions with cheap indifference.  
Smirking, Hiei pushed his lips against the youkai's, welcoming the familiar feelings.  
Kurama pulled away, his face red. "Hiei, I--"  
"Ai shiteru, kitsune."  
Kurama's eyes widened, and, after fully comprehending the words, a soft smile found his lips.  
He pulled Kurama closer. "My heart told me so." Pushing his face forward again, another warm kiss met his lips.  
  
OWARI  
  
A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey...it's finally over...so sappy ::chokes:: and Hiei cries ::oggles and falls over:: that was weird ::bashes her past self::  
  
Anyways, arigatou for all the loveleh reviews, they make me feel better about posting this ancient ficlet of mine....again arigatou!!  
  
Review Corner -  
  
Yumi - Thankies! Wow...never thought I'd hear that...I like swears...I'm a potty mouth....;;  
  
Adragonsrose - Arigatou!! =3  
  
icedragonkatana - Wow, I really didn't think it was all that good but...thanks...  
  
Ja! Kikirini-chan 


End file.
